Spica
Spica (スピカ) is an antagonist appearing in Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker. History A star in the Virgo constellation and one of the four in the Spring Triangle. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' Profile ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' The second invader encountered by the party on Wednesday. They first encounter one of Spica's green buds when and see Keita confronting it. The bud proceeds to retreat and they chase it down to Tsutenkaku Tower, where JP's members attempt to stop it, only to die at the bud's ice spell. The party defeats the bud before it can reach the tower, however a new bud appears with demons and tries to reach the tower as well. The party defeats the second one before its goal can be achieved. They come across another bud while looking for Ronaldo Kuriki, who attempts to warn two JP's members about the danger before the three are attacked, with both JP's members dying. Ronaldo decides to retreat when a second one appears. The party stops them from reaching the Nagoya TV Tower and reunite with Ronaldo. Spica emerges from the sea at around 18:30, where it instantly freezes the area and kills all JP's members, as well as filling the ocean with ice. As it moves towards its target, the party asks Aramisaki to stop it, by putting up a barrier that prevents Spica from proceeding. Once ramming it fails, Spica attempts to flash freeze the area, only for the barrier to remain, and making Spica angry enough to summon demons to have them kill Aramisaki. As the battle wears on, more growths like those on the bottom of Spica appear and twitch. Once defeated, Spica appears to freeze up for a moment, only to spit out the buds it held within and attempt a second battle. However, Miyako Hotsuin arrives and uses the Dragon Stream to destroy the buds, and imprisons Spica. Strategy In battle, Spica bud can be defeated with an element, however, upon its defeat all other Spica buds nullify that element. This will also apply to Almighty attacks, so pick and choose your demons and skills for the job accordingly as you defeat Spica and each of its buds. Barring its gimmick, Spica's main attacks are ice and phys-elemental, so resistance to those are important. Its signature Roche Lobe ability lets it imitate any attack a human has used on it before, so not only does one have to prepare attacks that can hit it safely, but also resistance to such attacks. Thus it is often the safest to not kill any of the buds with ice attacks, so that when the party eventually engages the main body they can focus on ice resistance to protect against both Bufudyne and its Roche Lobe. Outside skirmishes, Spica also possesses an ice attack with a range of 6 that also splashes to any teams 3 squares of that target. Keep your teams separate if they begin approaching Spica's attack range, or have Avians with Winged Flight to quickly close the gap. Any teams hit by that ice attack from Spica or its buds will have their movement range cut to 1, which makes pursuit a little more difficult. Any teams not capable of damaging Spica are best left to take out the demons strewn across the map. Stats Spica Spica Bud The first Spica Bud encountered will have no resistances. Killing one will turn the others immune to the element of the attacked that killed it. Spica Bud 1 = |-| Spica Bud 2 = |-| Spica Bud 3 = |-| Spica Bud 4 = Trivia * If one of the Spica drones are defeated with an Almighty attack, Spica gains the distinction of being one of the only, if not the only enemy in the Shin Megami Tensei series to learn how to be immune to Almighty attacks. Category:Astrology and Astronomy